


True Love

by MarinaLupin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Porque independente do que tivesse acontecido, o que Robin e Regina tinham era real, e eles se encontrariam mais uma vez. [Ep. 4x11 | Regina/Robin | Drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/gifts).



> — Créditos aos autores. Sem fins lucrativos. Sem plágio.  
> — Crédito ao autor da fanart, na fanart.  
> — Dedicada a Loh, a primeira entre nós a enxergar a Regina como a Rainha que ela é *-*  
> — Drabble feita porque talvez eu tenha chorado durante determinado ep, talvez, mesmo que um pouquinho.

 

Regina estava cansada de ter seu coração despedaçado, ver Robin a um passo de deixá-la completamente fez com que a ex-vilã tivesse vontade de arrancar o próprio coração e quem sabe colá-lo com band-aids. Algo devia estar quebrado ali. Era uma dor física, quase palpável.

Ela sabia que voltar a ser o que fora antes não garantiria Robin, nem Henry e muito menos seu final feliz. Longe disso.

E pela primeira vez, Regina queria sentar e chorar, queria ser uma princesa, queria que as coisas dessem certo em sua vida. Mas ela não podia, ela não era assim. Então apertou os ombros e deu mais um passo, precisava dizer o que tinha que ser dito. Esse era o destino mais uma vez agindo sobre sua vida para garantir que ela pagasse em sofrimento toda a dor que havia infligido a alguém.

Robin não a amaria tanto se ela não fosse como fosse e ela não o amaria tanto se ele fizesse qualquer coisa diferente.

Só havia uma coisa a ser feita, e ela seria feita, mesmo que cada célula do corpo dos dois gritasse “Não!” e recusasse a se distanciar.

O que eles tinham era real, dois corações que batiam em sintonia, pele contra pele, atração, desejo e acima de tudo, amor. E mesmo que os dois fossem incapazes de dizer naquele momento, tinham um laço forte que tornava capaz se expressar como todo o coração, cada partícula existente nos dois gritou “Eu te amo” naquele beijo, e eles se ouviram.

Mais tarde, mesmo que os dois só pensassem em quão injusto tudo aquilo era, vez ou outra, seus corações batiam mais forte quando se lembravam do amor que tinham, que eles haviam se encontrado, lutado juntos e se escolhido. Mesmo que Regina recusasse a ter esperanças, no cair da noite, por uma fração de segundos os dois souberam que se encontrariam uma vez mais, e outra, e outra vez... Essa era a principal característica do amo verdadeiro.


End file.
